Friendship Day
by Ariette5
Summary: In this fic there'll be different drabbles about friendship. In honor of Friendship day, we see the Yugioh Zexal characters develop their relations with each other. Some old friendships will be seen and some you didn't know about too! Be prepared to see things you never imagined in the name of friendship!
1. Vector's soft side

**Ariette: First request is done! :D Let's see how long will this Friendship Day go!**

 **Drabble #1: Vector's soft side**

 **Requested by: Zexalloverforever39**

 **Words: 379**

 **Characters: Vector, Nasch, Yuma**

* * *

It has been a couple of months after the Barian's war. Things were at peace for now, and the Barian Emperors were beginning to get used to their new life. However, all things weren't perfect. Vector and Nasch kept arguing every other day, and Mizael wouldn't stop threatening Vector to death after some prank the carrot top has made. While Vector had changed at heart, his attitude continued being the same sadistic and cruel one he had in Sargasso. This worried Nasch, for he feared Vector could change any moment and turn against them. However, one day all his fears left.

It was an unusually rainy day at Heartland, and thus it had been dark all day. Vector had been annoying the former Barian Emperors as usual, but eventually decided to go out for a walk. Nasch, trying to hold back his anger, decided to pay Yuma a visit and perhaps have some duels. Yuma had greeted him as usual and they had a few duels, but when it got late, Nasch decided to return home. Yuma offered to go with him and maybe stay a while with the other former Emperors, to which Nasch reluctantly agreed. While the two of them were walking back home, they found Vector near an alley. Nasch, thinking that Vector could be doing something dangerous, approached the carrot top and was ready to say something to him when he noticed what Vector was doing.

Vector was holding a small injured kitty, who was completely wet from the heavy rain. The soft look in Vector's eyes made Nasch understand that deep down, Vector was a caring person. When Vector stood to take the kitten with him, he found Nasch staring at him directly. At first, Vector reacted nervously and tried to hide the kitten in his clothes, but eventually had to give in knowing that Nasch had already seen him. He threatened Nasch to not say anything about it, and then turned and left. But there was no need to say it, for the next week there was a kitten living in the Barian household.

A kitten that Vector used to scare the hell out of Merag and the same kitten that made all the former Emperors understand that Vector had a soft side.

* * *

 **Ariette: So you think that the first drabble wasn't about friendship? Think again! Vector's soft side demonstrates that even if he's mean towards all the former Emperors, he still considers them his friends!**

 **Yuma: I'm surprised at your ability of coming up with things.**

 **Ariette: Thank you, Yuma! Now remember, my dear readers: You all have until this Saturday, February 20, to make requests! After February 20, this story will be marked as complete and you won't be able to make more request. Long live friendship!**


	2. Way home

**Ariette: Second request done! :D This is so great! Let's see what's next!**

 **Drabble #2: Way home**

 **Requested by: Oshagirl**

 **Words: 422**

 **Characters: Shark, Cathy, Rio**

* * *

Those two had never interacted as much as any of Yuma's other friends. They barely talked, and the times the two were alone were very few. Yet, Cathy had admired him secretly. Just as it happened with Yuma, Cathy began looking at him from the distance. She admired his dueling skills and his seriousness in matters. It was true that she felt somehow betrayed when it turned out he was a Barian, and even worse, the leader of the Barians, but she couldn't stop admiring him even then. She knew it wasn't the same as with Yuma. She loved Yuma, and no one would ever change her feelings towards the energetic boy, still she couldn't hold back her desire of getting to know him better. She didn't want to keep being 'one of Yuma's friends', she wanted to be _his_ friend. So, after the war had finished, she tried her best to approach him.

Shark didn't know why Cathy had so suddenly offered to accompany him and his sister back home, but she did. Soon, it had become some sort of routine. Cathy would now accompany them each afternoon back home. At first she had been quiet, but eventually she had started talking with Rio and began to loose up. Sometimes even, she would dare to talk to Shark directly, asking his opinion or something related to the topic spoken. It wasn't long before Shark began liking her company. He felt that he now had another younger sister. It was to the point that sometimes Rio would let the two of them alone as she went to do something with the other Emperors. When those moments happened, the two of them would talk quietly, almost timidly, for Rio was always the loud one between the three.

During one of those walks home, while the two of them were alone, Shark decided to ask Cathy why did she offer to accompany him and his sister home. Cathy had gotten nervous and while playing with her hands said that she didn't spend too much time with him. After noticing what she said, she tried to fix it up saying that it was also the same path she took to get home. Shark chuckled at her reaction and told her that he understood, and that he was grateful that she took the time to accompany him. After all, he knew that wasn't the path Cathy took home, for her house was in the other direction and she just wanted to spend more time with him.

* * *

 **Ariette: Remember that you have until Saturday, February 20, to make a request, my dear reader! Don't lose this opportunity! Long live friendship!**


	3. Black Friendship

**Ariette: Third one is up! I'm so excited about these that I can't hold back my smile and people are beginning to stare me weirdly. XD**

 **Drabble #3: Black Friendship**

 **Requested by: Ryu-Ran 2200**

 **Words: 529**

 **Characters: Black Mist, Astral, Yuma**

* * *

A couple of months had passed after the Barian's war. The Emperors were all revived by Astral and they began their new life as humans. However, before Astral left to Astral world, Yuma had made one last request. He asked if Number 96 could be revived too. Yuma's friends quickly questioned this, especially Tetsuo, saying that Yuma had lost it. What was the point in reviving an evil number, after all he had done? Still, Yuma begged that Black Mist could be given a second chance. He said it didn't matter if he had to be the one stuck with the evil number, he just wanted Black Mist to be revived like the Emperors.

Astral, knowing that Yuma wouldn't give up, agreed. However, in order to protect the Earth, he decided he would take Black Mist with him, after all, he was a number and also part of his memories. Afterward, Astral promised that if Black Mist showed he had changed, he would be allowed to wander freely and do as he pleased.

Yuma thanked Astral and said that after Black Mist shows he had changed, the number could come and live with him if he wished to do so. After that, Astral was gone to Astral World and Black Mist was revived. At first, the evil number refused to change, promising that he would get his revenge no matter what. As soon as he met Eliphas, he disliked him to no end and enjoyed annoying the man on a daily basis. It took a lot of Astral guards and an angry Ena to make Black Mist behave.

Black Mist gave up, knowing that there was nothing else he could do, and instead he decided to learn more about the Astral World. Each night, Astral would go to him and ask him what had he learnt that day and, while at first reluctantly, Black Mist would tell him. This became a routine and Black Mist found that each day he was more excited to tell Astral his findings. Soon, he found that he enjoyed being with his ex-nemesis and what was a routine became a moment of friendship both could share.

During one of those nights, Black Mist dared to ask Astral about the feeling he was having. Astral explained to him that he had finally changed at heart, and that the feeling he had was called friendship. Black Mist then asked why had Astral revived him, if he knew that he could betray him any moment and try to kill him. Astral admitted that he didn't like the idea at first, but then explained that it was all Yuma's idea and that Yuma had believed that he could change. Then Astral mentioned Yuma's offering, and told him that since he had finally changed at heart, the number was free to go and do as he pleased. But then the blue being added that he really enjoyed spending time with Black Mist, and that somehow, it made the loneliness he felt for being away from Yuma go.

Black Mist didn't have to think it twice. He decided he would stay with Astral until Astral could go back to Yuma.

* * *

 **Ariette: So this one took a bit more words than expected. But it was only by 29 words, so I hope all of you forgive me! X( Anyways! Remeber that you have until February 20 to make requests! :D Oh, and I was thinking that you can ask more than one drabble. To be fair, every reader can ask up to 3 drabbles! :D Long live friendship! :D**


	4. The term 'friendship'

**Ariette: Fourth one is here! :D I've loved all your ideas so far! Keep up the good ideas! :D**

 **Drabble #4: The term 'friendship'**

 **Requested by: TheEnergeticBlaze**

 **Words: 557**

 **Characters: Yuma, Kotori, Vector**

* * *

Vector had been trying to get used to his new life. He went to school, learned things he already knew (like history) and annoyed all the former Emperors to no end. But above all of that, he was trying to get used to his new 'friends'. He wasn't Rei Shingetsu. He wasn't sweet and kind and hopeful. He was evil, twisted and cruel. He enjoyed other people's suffering, or that's what he told himself. He couldn't really comprehend the term 'friendship' even if he acted like he knew it. He couldn't really remember ever having a friend, not even in his past life.

So he was curious. He was curious about this term 'friendship', and who better person to ask about it than the pure embodiment of friendship, Yuma? But he knew that asking Yuma directly would be useless. So he thought of hiding his true intentions by asking Yuma about how he met Kotori, his childhood friend.

When Yuma was asked that question, he had smiled sheepishly and said that it wasn't anything special. Kotori, who was near the scene, came closer and wondered what the two boys were talking about. When Vector asked his question again, Kotori laughed. She said that the moment they met was a very funny one. Yuma blushed and turned his head, saying that it wasn't funny, but Kotori just laughed again.

She then began explaining Vector that Yuma and her met when they were both 6 years old. Yuma had been a very energetic boy and everyone knew him for being loud. One day, some guys older than them started annoying her. They pushed her and threw her things to the floor, all the while laughing at her. Then, Yuma had suddenly appeared and threw a rock at one of the bullies. The bullies got mad and started following Yuma, while Yuma ran away. Then, Yuma tried to climb up a tree, but after reaching the top, the branch he was in broke and he fell on top of another bully.

Afterwards, he tried to run again, but accidentally tripped over a trash can and got all dirty. The bullies started laughing at him, and Yuma got mad and threw some of the trash at them, making them angry again. But when the bullies took a step forward to attack Yuma, they all tripped with the trash and fell, covering themselves with it in the process. Yuma then bursted out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he got everyone's attention and soon people were surrounding them. The bullies felt so ashamed that they went red and quietly left.

After that, Kotori went and helped Yuma stand and thanked him for helping her. He smiled at her and said that it was no problem, then he asked her if she dueled. Kotori shook her head and said that she never learned how, so Yuma promised her to teach her because, after all, he was going to become duel champion one day. Ever since that moment, Kotori and Yuma became friends.

After Vector heard the story, he thought about it and tried to understand the term 'friendship'. He came to the conclusion that friendship was protecting those you care about and making them happy. So he promised himself that he would be a good friend to Yuma and all his friends.

* * *

 **Ariette: I really need to stop getting all excited. Okay, concentrate Ariette, concentrate. No more than 500 words, you can do it! Okay, back on track! Remember you have until February 20 to make a request, and now you have the chance to make up to 3 request. Yay! Am I not awesome? XD Long live friendship!**


	5. Amusement park

**Ariette: Okay, so I delayed a little bit with this one... But the important thing is that it's already here! :D**

 **Drabble #5: Amusement Park**

 **Requested by: De hearts 26**

 **Words: 388**

 **Characters: Vector, Etsuko (OC), Rei (OC)**

* * *

Yuma had the great idea of going to the amusement park. He insisted that they didn't go out as much as they were supposed to, and convinced- or more like annoyed- everyone to go to the Heartland Theme Park. Of course, not many were happy with the idea, Vector included. So it was only natural that after spending 15 minutes in the theme park, Vector tried to escape. Sadly for him, he got lost in the park, as he had never been there before. Trying to find the exit, he accidentally bumped into someone. Instead of reacting calmly, like he would usually do in his Rei persona, he reacted angrily and started yelling at the person he bumped into.

The person, as calm as ever, simply stood and allowed him to yell all he wanted. When he finally stopped bickering, he took notice of the person in front of him. It was a young woman, probably his age or maybe a slight bit older. She had teal hair, golden eyes which she hid under a pair of red glasses, and peach colored skin. The woman- or girl- asked him if he would finally apologize, to which he reacted a bit angrily but apologized anyways. After a couple of seconds, he heard a childish voice calling up to her- or at least he thought it was to her, because there was no one else in sight.

When he turned to see who had called, he was stunned. There, in front of him, was a kid who resembled him terribly. It was as if he was seeing his younger self. His young copy looked up to him and gave a bright smile. He greeted the older one as if they had known each other for years, and then walked towards the female. When the young boy reached her side, he turned and asked Vector if he wished to accompany them, to which Vector replied that he didn't even know them. The boy only smiled brighter.

"My name is Rei, and she is Etsuko! Now that you know our names, you can come with us!"

Hearing the same name he chose for his disguise impacted Vector. He felt now curious about these two people, so he reluctantly agreed.

It just took three months before Vector realized he had made new friends.

* * *

 **Ariette: All the OC's that appear do not belong to me. They belong to the author that has made the request. The OCs will be identified too, as you could see. Anyways, remeber that you have until February 20 to make requests! That is in two days! And now you have the chance to make up to three requests. Long live friendship!**


	6. Sick

**Ariette: Okay, so I got a bit excited with this one... But I couldn't help it! X( This was such a weird and uncommon friendship I just had to write more!**

 **Drabble #6: Sick**

 **Requested by: TheEnergeticBlaze**

 **Words: 602**

 **Characters: Kaito, Alit**

* * *

They didn't even know how they ended up together. They were never close and they barely even made eye contact. It wasn't that they hated each other- maybe the blond disliked him a bit- but they never really felt like they needed to talk. They would usually see when the blond decided to visit the BARian, but the ex-gladiator would act as if he wasn't around. They never really knew why they didn't talk to each other. They had the same friends, went to the same places, and even had the same backstory. Well, not exactly the same, but they could relate.

Maybe it was because their interests were different, or maybe because their decks were different. Maybe it was because the blond preferred to be with Mizael while the brunette preferred to be with Yuma. Perhaps it could be because the blond was older- or at least that's what normal people thought- while the brunette was younger. It could also be because the blond was serious and was always scowling, unlike the brunette who always had a smile on his face and loved to be childish. Maybe it was all that. All those differences had marked a line neither of them would cross.

So of course it was a surprise when they suddenly found themselves together. Alit didn't plan to end up fainting in front of the Tenjo's household, and Kaito definitively didn't expect to find an unconscious ex-gladiator in the front of his house steps. But Kaito was not heartless, even if he barely talked with the former Barian, he wouldn't let the brunette there in the floor.

Naturally, he took him into his home, and tended him in the guest room. He also decided that a wet cloth would help lower the brunette's fever, and didn't mind to ask for a soup to be made for the former Emperor. He decided he would watch over Alit, after all, his father and brother were out, and he didn't want to bother the servants with taking care of a sudden stranger. He had also been searching a good enough excuse to skip one of Yuma's ideas, and today he didn't feel like visiting Mizael.

Kaito stayed there with Alit all the afternoon, and it wasn't until it was dark that Alit began to open his eyes. Kaito didn't show happiness when he saw the brunette open his eyes, but did show slight relief. Alit just stared at him confused, fearing to ask what had happened, but Kaito, as if reading his mind, told him that he found him unconscious at the front of his house. Alit smiled sheepishly, and admitted that he had been feeling funny for a week now, but he thought it didn't mind. Kaito questioned this. It was obvious, just by looking at the brunette, that he was sick! He then asked if he was well covered each time he went out, because it was winter and it was usually really cold outside.

Alit just smiled sheepishly again, answering Kaito's question completely. Obviously, that got the blond mad, and he started arguing why wouldn't Alit cover and if he was planning on getting sick. To which Alit responded with a simple:

"I didn't know I could get sick. I've never gotten sick in my life before."

Kaito fought the urge to facepalm and just sighed. Alit was a moron and maybe that was the main reason why he never talked to him. But then he couldn't help but to smile. Alit was a moron, but he was just like Yuma, and therefore that made Alit also his friend.

* * *

 **Ariette: Reminder: February 20, last day to make request, only two days left. Up to three requests per person. XD Long live friendship!**


	7. Acting and friendship

**Ariette: So yeah, you guys know how much I love AUs and that. So this one is a slight AU. Slight AU means that it's kinda AU but at the same time it flows with the cannon.**

 **Drabble #7: Acting and friendship (Slight AU)**

 **Requested by: De hearts 26**

 **Words: 575**

 **Characters: Fuya, Yuma**

* * *

His dream has always been becoming a famous actor. He had loved it ever since he was small. He took acting classes back in Elementary School, and he was also part of the Drama Club. Then, in Junior High, he tried once more to enter to a Drama Club, but they wouldn't let him saying that they already had enough people. He didn't give up though, and he tried his best to get their attention so they would let him enter. He liked to help backstage, even if he wasn't supposed to, and he knew some of the students that were actors for the club. He usually would spend time with them and would offer to help them in memorizing their lines. The kids in the club liked him for his enthusiasm, but they never allowed him to participate in any play. In his last year of Junior High, one of the actors got injured just before a play, and he begged to be allowed to act in the actor's place. The kids in the club didn't want to, because he wasn't part of the club, but eventually gave in knowing they needed someone to take the actor's place. At first they were worried because the actor who got injured was a principal character, and they were afraid that he would screw up some of the lines. But he proved them all wrong.

In all his years, he had never acted like he did in that play. He wasn't just acting, he was living his character. All the people were stunned at his acting skills, wondering why had they never allowed him to enter to the club. The play was a huge success and everyone started praising him. But the actor who was injured got jealous. He accused the kind boy of trying to steal his character and that he was the one who provoked the accident in the first place. Of course, people believed the actor. After all, he was just a new random guy who appeared in the spur of the moment, while the other was an old member from the club.

Never had he felt sadder in his life. People started hating him for something he didn't even do. They didn't allow him to visit the club anymore and would ignore him if he tried to talk to them. He felt betrayed, but his dream stayed alive. It wasn't long until he graduated from Junior High and had to go to High School. He had hopes of finding nice people there who would let him act like he wished to do. During the summer, he had managed to get a role as ESPer Robin, a new show that was going to be aired for young kids. But his mother had sent him to Heartland Academy, a school that was said to be one of the best. He was a bit afraid when he entered the Academy for the first time. He didn't want to face the same problem from last year, and he didn't want to lose his new acting opportunity as ESPer Robin either.

But a friendly kid had greeted him as soon as he entered the Academy. "Hello! I'm Yuma! Are you new here?"

"I'm Okudaira Fuya. And yes, I'm new." He had whispered quietly.

"That's great! I'm also new!" Yuma grinned. "I hope we become good friends!"

Fuya couldn't hide a smile after hearing that. "I hope the same."

* * *

 **Ariette: I totally agree with De hearts 26 here, FUYA DESERVES MORE SCREENTIME! I just love Fuya! I mean, he's so cute and so adorable and his story it's just so sad and heartwarming at the same time and I just love him! That's why I also loved making this drabble. XD So, remember that you have until today to make requests! Long live friendship!**


	8. Inferno

**Ariette: While writing this one I was a little wary 'cause Inferno is an OC that's kinda new to me and I know very little of her. But I hope that TheEnergeticBlaze writes more about her so we can uncover all of Inferno's secrets! :D (Yeah, that means this OC doesn't belong to me. XD)**

 **Drabble #8: Inferno (Slight AU)**

 **Requested by: TheEnergeticBlaze**

 **Words: 395**

 **Characters: Seven Barian Emperors, Inferno (OC)**

* * *

She was known for being hell itself. It wasn't like her name helped her in that matter either. She was utterly annoying and maddening, or at least that's what Mizael would usually say. She could also be a great fighter, as Alit stated once. She could be reckless and ruthless, Durbe had observed. She was also very stubborn, almost as stubborn as Nasch and Merag, had said Gilag. But if anyone were told to describe her, then her most known trait would be her temper. She was sarcastic and easily angered, actually losing control sometimes which provoked various fire incidents (some incidents Vector really doesn't want to remember). However, she was also a good person, and that was probably the reason why the Emperors liked her at all.

It was true that she would usually pick a fight with Vector, as she still believed he could go mad at any minute, and it was also true that she spends most of her evenings arguing with Mizael. Yeah, she had to admit that sometimes she even liked to hide Durbe's books just for fun, and that she definitively loved sparring with Alit and Gilag once in a while. She also had to admit that she liked hearing Merag's stories and that sometimes would argue about Nasch's decisions as a leader. She knew she wasn't perfect, and she knew she liked to annoy the Emperors, even if sometimes it wasn't on purpose. But she also knew she had a very important mission, which was protecting Earth from any attack. She didn't care what she had to do to complete her mission successfully, even if that meant she had to fight against her friends.

Yes, her friends. She might like to annoy the Emperors, and maybe she would never trust Vector completely, but she still considered them her friends. Because after all, they had spent many moments together, and a bond had formed throughout the years. She knew they were their friends, but she also knew they were Barians. She was wary for her mission, because she knew the Barians tried to destroy Earth in the past. That's why she didn't mind to fight her friends if that meant saving the Earth.

Because she was known for being hell itself, and it wasn't like her name helped her in that matter either. After all, her name **is** Inferno.

* * *

 **Ariette: So, I don't really know what to say anymore. I guess I just can say that TODAY IS THE LAST DAY! Wohooo! Friendship Day is finally coming to a close! I still got like 4 more drabbles to make, but still XD Later today I will upload those remaining drabbles, and any drabble that is requested before 11:59pm XD Oh! Long live friendship!**


	9. Forgiving

**Ariette: Okay, so I delayed a bit more than expected... Anyways, by later tonight I'll update the remaining drabbles. I know I was supposed to have them all by yesterday, but real life got in the way.**

 **Drabble #9: Forgiving**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Words: 473**

 **Characters: Nasch, Ena**

* * *

He was the ruler of Barian World, while she was the right hand of the Will of Astral World. He had tried to destroy her world, while she just wanted to save both worlds. He was filled with hatred and pain, while she was full of sadness and hope. He had found no solution, while she got all the answers. His heart was of crystal, while her heart was of energy. His skin varied in color, while hers was just a calming blue. His eyes were harsh and cold, while her eyes were empty and quiet.

He had told himself many times that he had suffered more than anyone, and that was why he didn't want anyone to suffer that same pain. But the first time he met her, he knew, just by looking at her eyes, that she had suffered more than anyone, even more than him. He didn't know what it was, what exactly happened to her, he just knew _something_ happened. He suddenly became self-conscious. He tried to destroy her whole world. He tried to wipe out all hope from her people. He tried and almost succeed to kill all her people.

And yet, the moment they first met, she didn't look at him with hatred. She didn't talk with hatred either. Instead, she greeted him calmly, politely. She offered to help him in anything he needed. She gave him a small smile and told him how happy she was that the war finally ended. She was nice and sweet and caring. She never said or did anything that showed she was angry at him. If anything, she looked just… glad.

That only made him wonder if there was such a person who could be so forgiving. Of course, there was people like Yuma, but she was different. She wasn't Yuma's kind of forgiving. She wasn't carefree or too trusting. He could notice it. She was wary and smart, tactical almost. People like that weren't so forgiving, not unless something made them change. And he wondered, what could have happened to her to make her so forgiving?

Somehow, looking deep in her empty eyes, he found the answer. She was forgiving because she was understanding. And suddenly, he could feel that she went through a lot of pain and sadness. So much in fact, that it made her forgiving.

There is always a point in pain and sadness that you must break, but beyond that point, you can grow. He had been stuck in that point, he had broke. But she exceed that point, she didn't just break but she also grew. And maybe that was the thing that marked the biggest difference between them.

She had been forgiving. So forgiving in fact, that she dared to call him friend.

* * *

 **Ariette: So, what do you think about this one? Was it good? The story will be marked as complete, but I'll still be updating until I finish with all the requests. Requests are also closed. Long live friendship!**


	10. Jewel Bird

**Ariette: So, yeah, I know I really really delayed this time, but... I've been very busy. Anyways! With these last drabbles, Friendship Day will finally come to an end! Lyra-chan doesn't belong to me, as she is creation of the great Durbe the Barian (the writer, not the actual Barian XD)**

 **Drabble #10: Jewel Bird**

 **Requested by: Durbe the Barian**

 **Words: 508**

 **Characters: Lyra (OC), Kotori**

* * *

Kotori and Lyra had been friends for a while now. They understood each other. They both had to watch over some idiot with a hero complex. They both worried immensely for said idiot. They both would follow that same idiot to the very end of the world. They understood each other because they were so alike. While it was true that Lyra had died and became a Barian and Kotori was just a mere human, they still shared many traits. Both were caring, sweet, patient, understanding, kind, happy, strong, determined, somewhat stubborn and childish, and certainly loyal. They both were used to watch from the sidelines. So it was no miracle that they got along so well.

After the whole ordeal with the Barian Guardians and the inevitable fight that came after, they finally had a few months of peace. During those months, Lyra and Kotori would go out shopping or would visit each other to do some cooking or simply chatting. They liked to talk about random stuff, anything that popped in their minds. They also liked cooking for the guys or buying new clothes from time to time. While spending that time together, they had become quite close friends, learning secrets of each other and discovering tastes they didn't know they shared. Kotori felt really happy because she really didn't have anyone who shared so many tastes with her, while Lyra felt content since she found a friend that could help her out with things the other Barian Guardians couldn't since they were mostly male.

One day, doing one of their shopping and enjoying a nice day, they stumbled upon a new shop that was recently opened. It was a jewelry shop. Of course, Lyra was excited about this, as she wanted to see what kind of jewelry was being sold at this shop, and Kotori was more than happy to take Lyra inside. They looked around for some time, until one jewel got Lyra's attention. It was a red jewel, but what got her attention the most was that it was shaped in the form of a bird. Lyra stared at it for a while more, until Kotori called her saying that they guys were worried and were already asking where they were. Lyra smiled and reunited with Kotori, both leaving the shop soon after.

A few days later, Lyra and Kotori met at the park. They were planning to visit the Heartland Amusement Park. As soon as Lyra greeted Kotori, she handed the green haired girl a little box.

"Huh? What is this, Lyra-chan?" Kotori asked, staring at the box.

"A present for you, Kotori-chan. It's a symbol of our friendship." Lyra replied happily.

Kotori smiled and opened the box. She found there a necklace with a red jewel shaped in the form of a bird. She stared at Lyra with teary eyes, full of joy. That's when she noticed Lyra was wearing a similar necklace today, with the only difference that Lyra's necklace had a red ribbon while Kotori's had a green one.

* * *

 **Ariette: One drabble done, four more to go! :D Long live friendship!**


	11. Father

**Ariette: Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to me! (I just realized I never said the disclaimer. XD)**

 **Drabble #11: Father**

 **Requested by: De hearts 26**

 **Words: 551**

 **Characters: Dr. Faker, Byron, Kazuma**

* * *

It was a day of celebration for everyone. Today kids were giving their fathers a gift, telling them how much they loved them and how a great dad they were. That's right, today was Father's Day. The Arclight family and the Tenjo family had been invited to celebrate this special day with the Tsukumo family. Kazuma insisted that the three families should reunite more often, and he thought that it was a great idea to do it in this special day. After all, he still was friends with Faker and Byron, even after all that happened. The kids were excited as well, so the fathers couldn't refuse the invitation.

They were celebrating the day at the Tsukumo's household, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the day. Yuma and Michael were dueling, while Thomas and Haruto were watching the duel. Christopher, Kaito and Akari were talking about different topics, most related to some of Christopher's newests inventions. Mirai and Haru were preparing dinner, and the three fathers were watching all of this while talking between them. Everything seemed to be perfect, but the atmosphere changed a bit when Byron suddenly mentioned how much he would had liked that his wife could be there. The other two men stared at the Arclight, and Byron quickly excused himself for saying such a thing when they were supposed to be enjoying the day. However, Faker only gave him an understanding smile and said that he too missed his wife, then he turned to Kazuma and told him how lucky he was for having his wife with him.

Kazuma quickly tried to cheer up both men by saying that their wives were happy for them and that even though they weren't present in body today, he was sure their spirits accompanied them both. He then added that he was sure their wives were happy for their children, because they were happy and were raised as good kids. But it seemed that last comment made the two men feel worse, saying that it wasn't really thanks to them that their children were happy, but thanks to Yuma who had helped them into being an united family again. Kazuma only shook his head and smiled saying that Yuma didn't really do anything special, Yuma only brought back what was hidden for they all had it in them but for certain circumstances they lost sight of it. Faker and Byron thought about these words, until Michael and Haruto came to them with a huge smile.

"Dad, me and my brothers wish to give you this as a present." Michael said, giving Byron a picture of the three brothers when they were younger and his father. The special detail was that the three children had found a picture of their late mother and had added it to the other picture. In a corner of the picture were the words 'Arclight Family' and the signs of the three boys.

Meanwhile Haruto handed his father a similar thing, with the difference that the picture was about the Tenjo Family and their late mother. "And Nii-san and me wanted to give you this, Tou-san!"

Both parents smiled at their children's present. They were happy they were an united family again, and they were also happy they had such a good friend as Kazuma.

* * *

 **Ariette: I know, I know, I got excited with this one too. I'm sorry, okay?! I know I'm incapable of sticking to only 500 words T.T Long live friendship!**


	12. Loyalty

**Ariette: Just two more to go! Or maybe three, I can't remember! XD Yugioh Zexal doesn't belong to me!**

 **Drabble #12: Loyalty**

 **Requested by: Durbe the Barian**

 **Words: 537**

 **Characters: Ryoga, Durbe**

* * *

Durbe was a knight. Knights had a Chivalry Code, and that code made them loyal. So obviously, Durbe was loyal, loyal to the king he swore his sword upon. And that king was Nasch. That was the reason why Durbe fought in that war between the Lands of the Poseidon Sea and the Umbra Patriae. That was also the reason why even after being a Barian, Durbe followed Nasch. That was also the reason why he refused to believe Nasch was death and decided to search for him and Merag. That was the reason why he made Ryoga remember about his past and made him return as the Emperor Nasch. That was the reason why he agreed with the destruction of Astral World and Earth back at the Barian War.

But now that the war was over, and that all of them were revived as mere mortals, Durbe wondered to whom his loyalty belonged to. Did his loyalty belong to Nasch, the Barian Emperor, King of the Lands of the Poseidon Sea? Or did it belong to Ryoga, the Shark duelist, friend of the WDC champion and overprotective brother of Rio? Now that they were mortals, Nasch was no longer, and instead Ryoga Kamishiro stood in his place. But Ryoga Kamishiro wasn't the one Durbe swore his sword upon, the one he swore his sword upon was Nasch. Did that mean… he was free?

Was he free from the oath he had made back then? If that was so, then why didn't he feel that way? Why did he still had that nagging feeling deep inside him that told him he still had to keep up his loyalty? It was a very bothering feeling, and Durbe was beginning to stress out because of it. He couldn't understand why he felt his oath wasn't finished. He knew that Nasch was already long gone and with no king to serve then his oath was nothing but mere memories. He began thinking about everything that happened. He thought about the moment when Nasch was no longer and instead stood Ryoga. He thought about his new life. In this new life he wasn't a knight. He didn't have a king to serve. He really had nothing but memories.

After thinking about it for days, the answer finally seemed to become clearer to him. It was on a very rainy day, when Ryoga was walking home with Durbe and it had suddenly started raining. Ryoga and Durbe had ran to the purple haired house, and after reaching it, Ryoga invited Durbe over until the rain stopped. While the two of them were together, there was something Ryoga had said that made Durbe realize the answer to all his questions.

Ryoga said they were friends. And if Durbe knew anything about friendship, it was that friends were loyal. It was true that Nasch was long gone and that now Ryoga stood in his place. It was also true that he wasn't a knight anymore and that he didn't have a king to serve. But it was also true that he still had his Chivalry Code and that he was still loyal. Not because Ryoga was his king, but because Ryoga was his friend.

* * *

 **Ariette: I got no idea if I got the name of the Lands right, but I don't care! I'm a fanfiction writer! I can do it! (Please, anyone tell me if I got them wrong, I just can't stick the names in my head correctly.) Long live friendship!**


End file.
